1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for obtaining an accurate bearing from a spinning projectile to a target emitting electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention provides the capability to locate cell-phone emitters rapidly before they can shut down. Other solutions to this problem involve either requiring that the emitter remain operational at least until munition apogee or by requiring additional assets such as a trailing wire antenna or a ground base station. With the present invention, only the antennas organic to the munition are required and emitter location is determined during the ascent phase of the flight.